Star Wars - Tolo Starwind: Will of the Force
by Stan Katara
Summary: A Jedi Master survives Order 66, and is exiled on a remote world, and is protecting a key to the future. A new secret weapon has been used against the Rebellion, and those who value freedom are in a fight against time to find and stop this menace. Darth Vader, hungry for knowledge and power, his search bringing him in the midst of the entire story. Paths collide in an epic battle!


Tolo Starwin d

Book One: Will of the Force

Darkness.

Ice cold, pure power. Swallowed by it. Enveloped by it. Controlled by it.

The darkness courses through your veins below the surface, as water from the

coldest stream flows under an impenetrable mountain. It comes in waves like the

tallest the sea can muster, and takes you deeper than the darkest abyss...

The galaxy, stars, beings, all swirling in fear and chaos; you can feel all of

it. It drives you. Feeds you. Replenishes you, a booming, echoing ice cold heart

beat resonating through infinity. Your breathing is the only physical action that

keeps you aware that you are still here, trapped in this vessel, hating

everything about yourself, loving the power in which that hate brings to bear. It

is a bitter sweet poison that cannot last, unless you make it so. Unless you

become the first Sith Lord in a millennium to heal your wounds and cheat death

with the power of the Dark Side. Yes, you will do your masters bidding... and the

Dark Side of the Force will forever do yours.

Nolic Skarn was tired. He was getting too old for this kind of work. At least

that's what he kept telling himself. He knew he was okay, but it kept him

somewhat connected and made him realize that he was still human. It had been five

years since the Grand Army turned, and here he was a farmer hand on Aresti, a

small planet in the Expansion Region of the galaxy, whose economy primarily

depended on agriculture and passersby. And more importantly, ignored by the

Empire. _I shouldn't complain_, he thought. He had shelter, food, and a close- knit

group that trusted one another. They made their way just enough to get by, and

were left alone by the Empire - for now. And that's all that mattered.

A rustling noise and an, "Ugh!" snapped Nolic out of his lamenting. He paused and

jerked his head around to see Tolo, a young man of about 17 human years stumbling

with a full arms load of firewood. He was physically fit, had messy brown hair

and wore dirty ragged overalls. Nolic took the boy on right away and had made an

instant connection when arriving.

Nolic hopped up from his duties and jogged to give Tolo a hand. The boy was

cursing and shaking his head, and stopped short when he realized Nolic was

standing in his path, arms crossed at his chest, staring. Tolo gulped hard and

stuttered, "H-Hello Digger. Didn't... didn't see you there..."

"Of course you didn't Tolo. Too busy being mad at the world and not thinking of

where you are now." The boy looked down, kicking some dirt, and shook his head.

"I know, Digger. I'm sorry. I know better. But all the other kids are down at the

lake, and here I am, carrying loads of wood all day. It's just not fair. Summer

is gonna be over soon."

"Tolo," Nolic started, "you are my right hand around here. And you are

right, the summer is coming to end, but it will end quickly, and everyone will

wish they would have taken the time to plan and stock up. It is your duty to help

the elders, the sick, and the needy in this village. We form a circle, and what

becomes of one of us, becomes all of us."

Tolo looked up, resolute, and said, "Yes sir, I understand. I'll come through for

everyone-for you."

"I know." said Nolic, pausing. "Trust me, I know...", he mumbled to himself,

turning and heading back to his work.

As the stars revert to normal, Commander Frey screams,

"Evasive _now_! All hands brace!"

A deep thunder rocked the ship. Frey glanced at the readouts.

"Shields full! Navigator, get us the hell out of here _immediately_!"

Pieces of space station 'Zelic', a secret Rebel military intel outpost, were

everywhere. Zelic was stationed on the edge of Bothan space, between Bothawui and

Nar Kaaga.

It was utterly destroyed.

Massive chunks of metal, still glowing from the intense heat of battle and

destruction, were smashing and careening off the hull of the Rebel Dreadnaught

_Free Will_. In the distance, a Rebel Corellian Corvette drifting, burning, blasted

in half - only part of the fuselage holding it together. The _Free Will _twisted

and turned, attempting to avoid debris that could split her open. Frey glanced

out the view port, and froze as hundreds of bodies begin raining against the

transparisteel view ports and bouncing off into space, some just pieces.

"Fierfek…" Frey mumbled out loud. Every face and eye on the bridge was transfixed

on the faces of the dead, the fear forever locked in those eyes...

Frey had to get them out of this, to save his crews hearts, and possibly their

lives if there was still something in the area.

"Navigator, can we get some quick intel on exactly what happened here, and then

bug out to the outer rim quickly?"

"Yes sir, in just a moment we'll have an answer and we'll be gone. Standby." Frey

begins to pace and rub the stubble on his chin.

_What could be that powerful... one weapon?, _he thought, _Many ships? And why just_

_destroy an entire armed space station and a Rebel corvette, and then withdraw?_

_Something is definitely not right_.

"Sir, report in. Weapon signature suggests elements left on metal scoring are

phrik laced weaponry, but too random to be calculated. Hyperspace signature of

the object that left the area is a new model, possibly KDY Class 4, sir. Either

it's an enemy we have yet to encounter, or a new weapon we have yet to encounter,

but there was only one hyperspace drive signature."

Frey stopped cold, looking into every eye on his bridge.

"Someone did encounter it. All of those good people murdered out there. We are

getting out of here, and getting this information to command. Let's go people.

Our mission just changed."

A brilliant red flash, as the lightsaber arced through the night air, decapitated

both bandit guards. A black powerful hand extended, the lightsaber returns to its

owner...

Darth Vader.

More bandits pour out of a tunnel, and begin blasting away at the menacing black

figure stampeding towards them, blocking some bolts with his crimson blade

without even looking, some with the palm of his black gloved hand. He was a

juggernaut of death, and could not be stopped.

The black monster stopped, raised his open hand, clenched his fist, and five of

the bandits rose into the air, gasping and screaming, soon followed by loud snaps

and crunches. The black fist opened, and five bodies crumpled to the floor of the

tunnel. The fist closed again, and all the weapons creaked and snapped, broken

and useless. One of the bandits, angered and courageous, threw down his busted

weapon, and ran full speed at the figure, roaring.

The black figure shut off the blade, snapped it to his belt, and stood perfectly

still, cape flapping in the night breeze. As the bandit reached him, Vader turned

to the side slightly, raised his hand, grabbing the bandit full force and speed

by the throat, and using his body momentum, and launches him into the air. The

man came down some 30 meters away hard on the stone on his side with a thudcrunch.

He screamed, groaned, and crawled to one knee, slowly standing. His left

arm was clearly broken, and he began to walk steadily toward the most powerful

being in the galaxy.

"Impressive..." Lord Vader muttered to himself, "you have heart and will, bandit,

but nothing will surpass the power of the Force." Vader raised his fist once

again, suspending the bandit in the air above him, choking him slightly. It's

about control, and Vader was still learning his.

"Let me down monster... fight me even!" cried the bandit.

"You intrigue me," Vader said. "So much heart and fight out of a lowly pirate. I

could use you as one of my personal body guards, since you refuse to give up. A

quality I most admire." The bandit grunted and launched a glob of spit onto the

black skulled face of the monster. Vader did not flinch, but only took a deep

breath, and squeezed his fist.

"That was most unwise." The man squirmed as Vader broke his neck and squeezed the

life out of him. The body dropped to the ground. Vader whirled, cape flying.

"Remember what happened here. Remember to tell all you see of the wrath of Lord

Vader."

The wounded men, all trembling in fear, just stared and nodded.

Vader took two long forceful strides forward, pointed to the nearest bandit and

commanded,

"Take me to the Jedi holocron. _Now_."

Nolic was calling it a day. He was pretty hungry, and could use a good cool

drink-or two.

He grabbed his pack, and started the hike back toward town. A beautiful

sunset was materializing on the horizon, and Nolic was at peace and smiled. It

had been tough bugging out, cutting off all ties, and becoming an introvert on

this little rock. The people were pleasant, if left alone, and were very simple

and trustworthy.

The "Purge" had been a nightmare he could never shake. Merciless and

devastating. Every Jedi he had known was dead, disappeared, or worse. Nolic had

been a General in the Grand Army of the Republic, reporting directly to Jedi

Master Mace Windu himself.

Nolic's skill was "Battle Meditation"; an ancient form rarely used since the days

of the Old Republic, and was invaluable during the Clone Wars against organic

forces. It turned the tide in many battles and conflicts. Nolic was also an

expert on Ancient Jedi Lore and Knowledge, secrets and powers lost to many. He

had spent his entire life seeking out and retaining all knowledge that would

improve himself as a guardian of the Republic.

Nolic would be quite valuable in the wrong hands. But he always vowed he'd never

let it get that far if the time came. Nolic rubbed his chin.

_What happened to Windu?, _he wondered, _Master Yoda? And Skywalker?_

Surely someone would be powerful enough, cunning enough to survive and mass a

response... but yet five years had passed, and nothing. No word from space farers

passing through, no large noticeable disturbance in the Force since the Purge...

nothing. Were they all dead? Was he alone? Were they all in hiding like he was?

How bad was it out there?

_Damn me_, Nolic thought, _for sitting back so long and waiting for a sign... but_

_no. I follow the will of the Force. I go where the Force guides me, and my duty_

_has been to remain here, and watch after the boy. Our fates are intertwined. I_

_have foreseen it..._

An iron clad door crumpled like tin and exploded inward. The bandits were

keeping pace quickly to stay ahead and lead the Dark Lord to his destination - an

ancient Jedi Holocron.

"Where was the item found, Captain?" Vader asked the main man leading him, and

was calling him by the stripes on his flight jacket.

"Siluria 3. Other side of the known galaxy. We had gained information out of a

rival pirate, info we had been trying to get for some time about a smuggler that

disappeared out that way some years ago with a huge horde of treasure and goods

that he had amassed. This pirate told us the last place he was aware that the

smuggler went was Siluria 3."

Puzzled and intrigued deeply, Vader's thoughts stirred and spun.

"Siluria 3 is not a known planet Captain, I'm sure you are aware..."

"Oh yes, we had no idea how to locate it. Luckily the pirate did. He led us there

under pain of death. Eventually we dispatched of him in the end anyway."

Vader paused.

"So now you are the only person capable of showing me how to locate this planet?"

"Yes sir..." slowly returned the Captain.

"Fine", stated Vader, "when I have the Holocron in my hand, you have my trust for

now. You will take me to this planet. Understood?"

"Y-yes-s... My Lord", uttered the Captain. Vader spun and continued walking down

the hall. He could sense the Captains fear. Vader let himself enjoy it.

_Free Will _was dropping out of hyperspace near Hypori when Commander Frey

arrived on deck. It had been a couple hours since the stumbling upon the mystery

ship. He had given the order to fire off two coded transmissions indicating to

meet up at this location, and to receive details on an impending disaster. One he

sent to Commander Kal Sting on their sister dreadnought, _Heart of Light_, and the

other to his personal friend, Jallin Ryn, Commanding Officer of the _Sleight_, a

Rebellion Intelligence and Espionage Cruiser.

Ryn was the most trustworthy person he knew, and once a top spy in the Rebellion.

They had made four other hyperspace jumps and stops to get there. Frey

wanted no chance of being tracked. Frey settled in to his command seat, taking in

the deck and began barking orders...

"Lieutenant, charge weapons please." Looks of curiosity and concern came

from the crew. "Better safe than sorry. We still don't know if we were tracked

here." The wary crew resumed their duties.

"Weapons charged commander."

"Diagnostics, start running everything we received on the intel gathered at

the attack site. I want hard info, specific numbers, and types of engines or

fuel, possible size of the object or craft." Frey wandered over as he spoke, and

placed his hand on the young diagnostics officers shoulder. She was a female

Zabrak, by the name of Nic Roony. She was loyal, fierce, and full of potential

"Give me your personal opinion too, we need every lead we can get."

The officer responded with excitement,

"You got it sir! It will take a few hours, but I'll get what you need for

your meeting."

"Great" said Frey, "crew, we all have work to do. My door is wide open. I

want any and all ideas about this. In my opinion, we stumbled upon something we

weren't supposed to see, and have a huge opportunity to possibly do something,

and the enemy has no idea we're on their trail."

Aboard the _Free Will _some 6 standard hours later...

"Sir, ship emerging from hyperspace...identifying..."

"Don't bother, Roony, it's the _Sleight_."

The crew stares, wondering how he was able to tell.

"Captain Ryn always flashes her outside running lights three times to those

she knows."

_Good old Ryn, _he thought, _always knows what she's doing._

"Sir, Captain Ryn is hailing." a tech officer reported.

"Let her through." The screen materialized into a sharp, middle aged woman.

Jet black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, ice blue eyes, dressed in a

tight command uniform and a blaster on her hip. She was standing on the deck of a

ship with a busy crew behind her.

"Commander Frey. It's great to see you, old friend."

Before Frey could utter a word another officer on the bridge called out,

"Sir, a second ship is dropping out of hyperspace...identifying..."

Frey looks at his screen.

"Just Sting I'm sure" said Ryn. She was correct.

"Ship identified as the _Heart of Light_, our sister ship sir."

A few chatters of excitement ran throughout the bridge. The crew had family

and friends onboard the _Heart of Light_, since they routinely worked together.

Frey would give his crew plenty of time to join their loved ones.

"Patch through Commander Sting for me. Ryn, head on over to hanger bay H2.

I'm starved, so I hope you're hungry."

"See you in a bit." returned Ryn, and her screen cut off. Up popped Sting, a

large, heavy set built man with a beard, and a long scar near one eye.

"Well, look who it is..."

"Greetings, Sting! How's deck life treating you?" asked Frey.

Sting, rubbing his belly, laughed,

"Not too bad. More sitting on the bridge and less training Naval Infantry."

"That's funny Sting. Always jolly still, huh?" said Frey, laughing with him.

"Tell you what. Head on over to hanger H1, Ryn's on her way, we eat and work. We

have heavy things to discuss."

"Well, you have my interest and my appetite," said Sting, "see you soon."

The screen returned to a great beautiful expanse of stars. Frey sighed, for

he knew trouble was ahead. He could only rely on those loyal to him. He was glad

his friends were here. Frey turned to the young diagnostics officer.

"Officer Roony, gather all your information, and join us in the Command

Conference room in fifteen minutes please."

Vader entered a large warehouse type room. The walls were nothing but old

rusted metal, and a single light hung in the center of the ceiling. The walls

were stacked with crates adorned with the Hutt Insignia. Crates of goods and

merchandise of a lost cargo, he presumed.

The pirates had been dismissed. He had also discovered a Rebel base not far

from his location. It would be the perfect cover story to tell his master.

In the center of the warehouse was a small wooden table, covered in grime

and gashes. On the table rested a small metal security chest, at odds with the

table. It was clean and untouched by dust or grime. Vader slowly approached,

careful not to give off any Force waves, for he sensed that the box gave off a

deep aura of power.

_The box is protected by a Force barrier_, he thought.

Holocrons were set off by Force-sensitive individuals. No one of importance

had disturbed the box in quite some time. As Vader approached, he noticed small

hieroglyphs, alien engravings of some kind all over the box. One looked like a

flower, and flashed him a memory of Naboo.

He stopped and turned his head to the side, dissolving the image. _Padme_.

She hit his mind and heart at the same time. Vader was almost brought to his

knees at the vision of her, the passionate look she had given him, standing on

the balcony on Coruscant. His love for her had been infinite. And now it is gone.

Dead. Cold. Anger set in, and his thoughts jump to the one who betrayed him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan made him into this monster. Obi-Wan took his wife

from him. Obi-wan, his master, his best friend, had betrayed him.

_Someday_, he thought, _Obi-Wan will meet his fate._

Just as all the other Jedi did. The Dark Lord looked back at the box and

almost gasped. The box had triggered those images. Darth Vader, apprentice of

Emperor Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith, had washed away his past, destroyed the

Jedi, and brought the Empire up into what it was. And yet, a simple flower had

broken down all his barriers of the dark side.

He marched toward the box, his gloved hand outstretched.

_I am a master of the dark side_, he commanded through the Force, _you have no_

_power over me!_

His palm moved toward the archaic box, ready to break the barrier. An inch

away, his palm stopped as a shock ran throughout his entire body. He had met an

invisible yet powerful blockade. He tried again, and a ripple was sent

throughout the warehouse. His power was being challenged by the Jedi Holocron.

Vader reached out, and instead of touching the box, poured his power into it. The

box shook, as the Sith Lord dominated its light.

His hand remained steady as the chest rocked violently. He pushed his hand

onto the box, and it shattered onto the wooden table. There, floating and glowing

a light blue, was the Jedi Holocron. It was in the shape of a cube, with shapes

and writings crossing the surface. The relic dropped into his palm.

Vader backed out of the warehouse and stampeded on toward his awaiting

shuttle.

"Captain, gather your men, we are leaving." he commanded at his awaiting

Shuttle Courier.

The captain nodded. "Already on board, My Lord. Back to the Judicator?"

"Yes, and alert Captain Need to establish contact with the Emperor."

"Yes sir."

Vader boarded the shuttle and stood behind the pilots as they lifted off the

planet. He lowered his head and stared down at the Holocron.

_My master will be pleased_... , was all he could think.

Tolic was at his favorite tavern with his favorite refreshment in hand. The

_Escape Pod _was a small little hole in the wall, where the locals went to drink up

cheaply and forget about things. Or in Skarns case, to remember. They called him

"digger" around here because majority of his day he spend down on his knees, in

the dirt. But that wasn't what he was doing at all. He was meditating. Delving

into the Force. Keeping up his power and practice for... well, he didn't want to

think about it.

He thought he could feel a change this evening, but it may just be the drink in

him. Either way, the time was soon approaching, a time to fulfill his destiny,

and the boy to change his forever.

A farmer he didn't recognize, with graying hair and tan skin, and a small

beard sat down next to him. He immediately sensed the man, and almost grabbed him

by the neck and killed him. He had a sense of duty, loss, and experience. A

soldier. But there was one more thing that Skarn knew all too well and dreaded.

The man felt like a child. His mind wasn't that of a man. It was of a teen. The

way he sat, looked, and sounded as he ordered a caf with extra sugar, proved his

suspicion.

_A clone trooper..._

He leaned back and went to walk out of the tavern, but the clone laid a hand

on his shoulder. Skarn stopped cold, and readied for a Force blast that would

destroy the assailant.

"Sit down _ner vod_," the clone said in a low voice, "I'm not gonna go all 66

on you."

Skarn was still stunned. _Ner vod_-Mandalorian for brother. He slowly sat back

down as he recognized the clone.

"Vorn?" he whispered.

"Don't whisper, makes you look all obvious and weird. But ya, it's me."

Skarn was still ready to attack, and couldn't believe his old clone friend

Vorn was sitting next to him.

"Vorn what are you _doing _here?" he hissed.

"Calm down and have a drink you old bag."

He shifted his eyes off Skarn and thanked the bartender for his caf.

Skarn frowned and sipped his beverage.

"I'm AWOL, Skarn. Told the Empire to shove it and ended up here."

Skarn remained offensive.

"_Why are you here?_" he growled.

"I ditched the Imps, didn't like the Rebels, and ended up here last month.

I've seen you around but stayed out of sight. I'm just a guy with a beard now."

Skarn saw the worry in his dark eyes and nodded.

"I believe you Vorn, but you shouldn't be here."

Vorn smiled.

"It's just really good to see an old friend. Especially one who fought in

battle with you for three years."

Skarn smiled too, and sipped the last of his drink.

"I am glad to see you to. How did you escape the Empire?"

Vorn laughed and sipped his caf.

"Punched my snot nose Imp officer in the face and ran. Long story short, the

Great Almighty Galactic Empire or whatever they call it this week thinks I'm long

gone."

Skarn grinned.

"Glad you're having fun. Reminds me of you on Dantooine when I was

negotiating with the Nobles. You couldn't stand the talking, just wanted to bust

some skulls."

Vorn smiled, a sad defeated smile.

"What happened Skarn? What turned this galaxy into the hell it is?"

Skarn could only look away and stare at the sign on the wall, bearing the

Imperial insignia and had the words:

"Join The Empire Today! Make A Change!"

He shook his head.

"I truly don't know anymore."

Skarn glanced over at his friend.

"Did you carry it out? The order?"

Vorn looked down and nodded slowly.

"I was sent in to the Jedi Temple. I was at the SpecOps HQ on Coruscant when

I got the message. You were already off planet, so I went to my ARC general. He

handed me a blaster and told me to march off with the 501ST."

He downed the rest of his caf and called the bartender.

"Alderaanian Ale please."

Vorn grabbed his drink and continued.

"I didn't know who was in charge, but they had a blue lightsaber. Last time

I heard anything was that Skywalker was the leader of the 501ST. My opinion is

they got one of those Sith jockeys to take over his clones and use them since he

was dead."

Skarn put his hand on his chin and nodded.

"Skywalker would've been a prime target for Order 66. I believe he's dead."

Vorn went on.

"I went in as the last wave. They had set the place on fire. They didn't

want _anything _left. Even the carpets were torn up and burned. I followed the

501ST through the temple. I'm sorry Skarn. It was a massacre."

Skarn had known this. He had felt the anguish from across the galaxy.

"I couldn't believe it. Then they got called to the Archives. We stormed in,

and were told to keep the archives intact. The Jedi came in waves. Padawans,

Knights, even Temple Guards. I shot everything. It almost seemed like the Jedi

_wanted _to die. I didn't know what I was even doing. I left that place in a shell.

Nothing made sense to me. Want to know what I've been doing for the past five

years?"

Skarn nodded.

"Helping Jedi. I've been traveling through the galaxy, choosing planets I

know the Empire would never touch. I provide them with food, intel, and shelter

until I leave. So far, I've located 12 Jedi. 8 Knights, 2 Masters, and 2

Padawans. They are all separated, tired, wounded, and none are ready to act. None

of them are ready to make a difference. Are you?"

Skarn shook his head.

"I don't know yet. I have a duty here. But...I think if it came down to it,

I would. I've been thinking of joining the Rebellion. They seem much more

organized than before. Why are you asking me?"

Vorn sipped his drink.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm gonna go buy a farm, and sit out my last 30

years of life. I can't fight. My accelerated aging isn't doing me any favors. I

just want to know that old creep Palps is gonna bite it one day."

Skarn hit his friend on the back and smiled.

"I'll think about it more. You're a true friend Vorn. I better get going,

it's pretty late."

"I won't come in contact again. Don't want to risk your safety."

Vorn clasped his forearm like a Mandalorian would. Vorn had always been

influenced by them during the war, especially since most of his trainers were

Mandalorian.

"Shoot straight, _ner vod_."

"And may the Force be with you, my friend."

Head bowed, down on one knee, powerful and obedient. Darth Sidious glared

down at his weapon through the hologram screen.

"Rise, Lord Vader," he croaked, "Report what you have found."

Vader stood slowly, cape flowing.

"I have tracked the Rebels my master. I have encountered a bandit ring that

was supplying them with weapons and information. Through interrogation I have

gained information, information that the Rebels have yet another secret

intelligence stronghold and weapons facility, on Siluria 3."

_Interesting_, thought Sidious, _but Lord Vader did not just spring upon this_

_mystery planet._

"Lord Vader," pined Sidious, "how did you come of this information?"

Vader shifted, a sign he was adjusting his thoughts, Sidious noticed.

"From a bandit Captain my Lord. They tracked a smuggler there for bounty,

and when they arrived, the Rebellion was in orbit, using a mountain on the planet

as a base."

Curious.

"Could it be a trap Lord Vader? I would hate to lose you on such a lowly

mission..."

Vader exhaled a miniscule amount more than usual. The Emperor knew he

had angered him.

"No my lord. The bandit speaks the truth. He has told me the coordinates and

location of the planet and base. I will be departing within the hour."

Sidious cackled in a deathly tone, "Good! Good. I would not expect anything

else from you Lord Vader. Always the professional. Now go my friend, find this

Rebel base and wipe them out. Take any information you can from their facility,

and then return to me. We have great plans to discuss."

"Yes, my master..." As Vader bowed his head, the Emperor shimmered and

disappeared.

Sidious knew Vader had withheld information from him. His apprentice had

already been to the planet, and retrieved what he had truly seeked.

Sidious would always find out.

"Admiral Thrawn!" he lashed out across the silent corridor of his throne

room of Mount Tantis.

The Chiss Naval Admiral stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, You're Excellency."

"Keep an eye on my dear apprentice... we wouldn't want him to get lost."

"As you command, My Lord."

Sidious rested his hands on his chairs arm rests and swiveled around to gaze

at the vast expanse of stars through the glass viewport.

_In time... _he thought, _in time..._

Back aboard the _Free Will_...

"Commanders, allow me to introduce my diagnostics officer, Nic Roony."

Roony stood and bowed slightly, shaking hands and exchanging salutations

with the commanders.

Also in attendance was "Wreck", Commander Ryn's C3P0 model espionage droid.

The droid gained the name because he was found at the crash site of an imperial

shuttle that had encountered mechanical trouble in the outer rim. Ryn's crew was

able to get to the crash before the Imperials, gaining the droid and some

valuable information. Wreck had been with Ryn ever since.

"So now that we're all friends and such, and have conquered our hunger, time

for pressing business."

Standing, Frey activated the holo unit on the wall. A picture of the space

station Zelic appeared.

"As you guys know, this is space station Zelic. It was used as a supply

depot, and a military outpost. The weird thing is, this station was in the middle

of nowhere in Bothan space, and had no military value when it was attacked. It

hasn't held any weapons of war for over a year. So why Zelic?"

He clicked a switch and the screen moved to massive wreckage. Pieces of

metal, iron, transparisteel - some still burning hot - were drifting through

space.

"Team, this is now the station and its small guard of ships."

Silence. A combination of shock and anger was sweeping the commanders.

"If I may... It would take an armed force of considerable size and firepower

to leave this type of damage to a fully armed battle platform," stated the droid.

"Exactly, Wreck. What this clip doesn't show is the Striker. The Corellian

corvette that was on station at the time. It was demolished, split in half. Most

of the crew vacuumed into space..."

Gasps went up as the screen flipped to the new image, of the Striker

drifting through space, ripped apart. Ryn was visibly shaken.

"Commander Druk ran that ship. We graduated together... he saved my ship at the

skirmish of Malastare..." She shook her head and clenched her fist.

"What could accomplish such damage? What could hold such firepower?" asked

Sting.

"I think another more important question to ask is why there was no wreckage

from the attacking vessel? It's as if our battle station and a corvette didn't

touch it," stated Frey.

Silence again, Ryn leaning back in her chair, Sting staring at the screen,

stroking his beard.

"Let's go over what we do know. Roony, go ahead with your info." Rooney

stood, gathering her datapad.

"Yes, sir," Roony mumbled.

"Team, we 'stumbled' upon the wreckage some five standard days ago on the

edge of Bothan space, close to Kessel. We had orders to dock, refuel, have a

night of free time for the crew aboard the Zelic, and head out the next day. What

we found was the scene before you. First, I studied the wreckage. All these

pieces," she pointed at the screen, "here, here, and over here, are outside

pieces, from the outer edge of the station. The transparisteel is from the outer

edge windows as well."

Curious glances were shared around the room.

"There was no wreckage from the center, or inside of the station, which

leads me to believe it was an enormous explosion or attack toward the center of

the station."

"Okay Roony, but what could blast right through the shields of a station that

size, and vaporize it?" asked Sting.

"That's what we're getting to sir." replied Roony. " My theory is this: what

if the station had no shields? What if something took them away?"

Sting spoke up.

"Are you saying this thing could have shield leaching capabilities?"

Rooney turned her head.

"We know the Empire is working on everything. Who is to say they didn't

accomplish shield leaching? Next point."

She picked up a new datapad.

"I then jumped to the hyperspace signature that was left behind by the

vessel."

Ryn looked disbelieving.

"You keep saying talking like it is one thing. There's still a chance it

could be a fleet. You're telling me this was one ship?" she asked, eyebrows

raised.

"No, madam. I am simply suggesting it was one vessel. The hyperspace

patterns do not match any known vessels in our database, and the weapons readouts

do not match any known armaments in our database. What we are dealing with is

new, deadly, and singular. What we are dealing with is a new super weapon. I

believe we need to contact Rebel Command and go in at every angle."

Around the same time, back aboard the _Judicator _in Lord Vader's private

meditation chamber...

The room was pitch black hinted with red, floor plates glowing from beneath.

The masked, cloaked figure stood, hands placed behind his back. He raised his

head to the expanse of galaxy above, glorious and eternal through the

transparisteel, like the dark side itself. The Jedi holocron floated and turned

in the air just in front of Lord Vader. So far, it had not opened at his

attempts. Vader was sure he could delve deep into the Force and find the key. He

lowered his head again to stare at the object.

_What secrets do you hold? _he thought, _Great? Many? Insignificant?_

All knowledge is power to a Sith Lord. Vader had read once when he was a

young Jedi, that certain Holocrons could only be accessed with a specific key, or

location. Vader deduced that both way, they needed to return to where the item

was created, and there may be the answer to accessing this Holocrons' secrets. He

must go now. Knowledge was indeed power, and secrets were waiting.

Judicator, Command Deck...

"Commander, you may begin orbital bombardment of the Rebel facility."

"Yes Lord Vader. Weapons, you may fire when ready."

Within moments the Rebel hideout was wiped out, annihilated. The Emperor

would believe his story about locating the Rebel base through pirates. He was

still oblivious to the Holocron. Completely discontinuing the Rebel base,

Vader left the bridge.

Vader needed to meditate, and search the Force for any eddies or currents

warning of danger before making a decision. Lord Vader did sense something

foreboding, but could not determine if it was the coming discovery or a conflict.

It was only a slight tremor in the Force. But, no matter. It was time to move.

After several hours of meditation, Vader determined the birth place of the

holocron. He made his way to the bridge.

"Commander, let us leave here immediately for our destination. You have the

coordinates. I will be waiting in my private chamber for word of our arrival."

"Yes my Lord." The commander bowed, as Vader turned and strode off the

command deck.

"Rooney, send a coded transmission to General Bel Iblis at Home Fleet.

Inform him I will be contacting him Priority One holocom in 30 minutes. Captains,

come with me."

Frey turned and strode out of the conference room, with Ryn and Sting

keeping his pace. They marched through numerous twists and turns, finally

stopping a very non-descript looking door. It was a laundry cleaning facility,

noisy and full of servant droids.

Entering the room, Frey barked,

"All of you, out. Now."

The droids turned and began filing out immediately.

The door slid shut, and the three leaders were left with the noise of the

clothing steamers and machinery.

"I've brought you here because of the sound dampening units. I do not want

our conversation heard by anyone. We can never be too cautious."

Nodding and pacing, Sting agreed, stroking his beard.

Ryn just leaned against a trash bin and nodded.

"We have to split up. Ryn, Commander Iblis knows you, and likes you very

much personally, right?"

"Yes " said Ryn lightly, "I attended grade school and was roommates with his

niece at the Rebel Training Base on Ord Mantell."

"Good" said Frey.

"I need you to hyperspace to Home Fleet. I need you to explain this danger

in person to Iblis, and convince him to mobilize the fleet. I truly feel this

weapon will be our undoing, if we cannot stop it."

Standing quickly and proud, Ryn nodded and stiffened and replied

"It will be done friend".

Turning to Sting, Frey placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sting, you are

heading to the trap."

Sting sucked in his gut, and straightened. "Rooney has traced what we

believe is the direction and destination of the weapon. The Mikaster Sector.

I need you to get there. Warn everyone and everything there to mobilize and

prepare. If the weapon is already there, grab whatever intel you can and get out

immediately."

Sting slapped his hand on Frey's back and yelled,

"You got it!"

"So what is your place in this Frey?", asked Ryn.

"I will be formulating a plan of attack," responded Frey, "and studying

this thing as much as I can. I will stay here, in remote space. As soon as you

meet with Iblis and he agrees, I will provide him with a place to meet and go

over our attack plan, for whatever it is. Sting, you gotta get anyone out of the

next area and see if you can find any more info on this thing, and get us any

info immediately.

We have no idea what is going to happen."

_IT WAS TIME_.

Those were the words, the thought that woke Skarn with a start. It was a

voice, confident in his head. The Force had spoken to him. _It was time_. The boy's

destiny was at hand. He was sensing a warning, something elusive, but impending

in the Force. Standing and gathering his belt, he dressed and slid on his boots.

He was wearing loose grey trousers with cargo pockets, a light blue shirt with

the sleeves cut off, and his black boots and black utility belt, which contained

a water pouch and a large bladed survival knife. Skarn slid his small table out

of the corner of the room. Under the table, built into the floor, was a hidden

space.

Skarn pried open the boards with his knife, and paused to glare at the box

below, covered in dust, dirt, and a few insects. He leaned down, picking up the

box, brushed it off, stood and placed it on the small table. Skarn took a deep

breath, exhaled, and slowly lifted the lid. Inside was his robe. Made of thin

grey cloth, it was a special material that made the robe fire proof. It hung down

to the knees, and was sleeveless as well, allowing for full mobility while using

the next item, hidden beneath the robe. Before him, gleaming, was his weapon. A

Jedi Lightsaber.

Memories came flooding back to him. His childhood training, amazing places,

terrible situations, friends lost, enemies defeat...all of it culminating to this

moment. Indeed, the Force was amazing. You never knew what it had planned, but

you knew that it did have something planned. He carefully removed the weapon,

holding it in both hands, inspecting.

As a young Jedi, he had been drawn to the ancient Jedi and Sith lore.

Secrets, knowledge, powers to heal and help. He had studied the Sith to defend

against them, skirting close to the dark side more than a couple times during his

Jedi life. Master Windu had confided in him that he too had done the same, and

even dipped into that dark pool of Sith energy once before...feeling it's icy

cold rapture...it threatened to consume him, Grand Master Windu even.

After that story, Skarn vowed to never touch the dark side again. He had

chosen the difficult path with his lightsaber technique. He had chosen the

ancient form of Niman, passed down through generations. Only the most highly

skilled warriors could balance all the lightsaber forms, and wield a saber staff.

Holding the hilt horizontally before him, Skarn snapped a switch with his

right thumb.

Golden energy surged to life. He felt the Force surge, as he flipped the

left switch, and felt the vibration as the second blade of equal length, fired

itself to life from the opposite end of the hilt. Dual blades of golden fire, in

the hands of a champion, both a defensive shield and an unstoppable weapon.

Turning the weapon slowly, humming in the air, Skarn recalled the ordeal in

which he chose to find his lightsaber color crystals.

It was almost an impossible feat, at which his master, Bix Galant, told him

he was nuts. Galant was an Ansonian. He had been found at a young age as a slave

child. Tall, thin, with one nostril, Ansonian's were known as a peace loving race

that would stand up for others. Bix was a practical joker, always laughing and

smiling. Things never got to Bix. He learned so much from his master, he was a

great friend. Then, Bix disappeared. Skarn had been away on a remote world,

Armath.

Skarn was going through his Jedi trials and searching for his extremely rare

crystals at the time. He had been scaling a cliff, after he had found the jewels

on an outcropping in the center of a massive swollen river, of rapidly flowing

boiling water. The planet was hot and somewhat toxic to humans. Dense jungle,

volcanic, and extremely dangerous beasts and plants. But beautiful beyond

compare.

He had almost died getting the jewels, and had almost no energy left, when

he was attacked by the native reptilian race, while climbing. He had used the

last bit of the Force he could muster to defend himself, scaring away the

natives. Then, upon crawling to his ship, he discovered the natives had damaged

it, thinking it some type of beast. It took him days to recover and repair the

craft. They had broken off the communication array. When he had powered up the

ship, a message was waiting from a friend, Qui Gon- Jinn, a fellow young Jedi.

The message stated that Skarn needed to return to the Jedi Temple immediately.

Skarn raced back, and upon having a meeting with the Jedi Council, Jinn in

attendance as his friend, was told that his Master Galant had gone off on a

secret mission. The Jedi believed the Sith may be returning, they had heard

rumors, and Bix along with Count Dooku had insisted on investigating. Master Yoda

had sent Dooku with Qui-Gon, despite his obvious disappointment, to settle a

dispute with the Trade Federation in the outer rim. Bix was sent alone, to a

region of the galaxy previously unexplored to try to discover the truth of the

returning Sith.

He was never heard from again.

But, to this day, Skarn had never felt his master's death in the Force,

something that had baffled him for years. The Jedi Council had immediately

granted Skarn the title of Jedi Knight, and allowed him, with his newly assigned

droid, to search for his former master in hopes of finding some truth behind his

disappearance, and the Sith.

He had searched for months, with literally just bits and scraps of

information coming to light. Skarn and Dooku spoke regularly, and felt more than

knew that the Sith had returned. They also felt that the Sith were ten steps

ahead of the rest of the galaxy, and when things did unfold, it would be too

late.

Skarn hadn't practiced really at all over the years, but he used to have

play duels with Tolo using sticks. The kid gravitated towards it, loved sparring.

Skarn knew why...Tolo hadn't any idea he would need it to save his own life.

Skarn had to stop by and speak to Tolo first thing, and set up a time to tell him

the truth. Tell him of his destiny.

He stepped out of his hut and looked at the sunrise over the plains. Massive

streaks of purples and oranges crossed the horizon. He disengaged his lightsaber

and hooked it to his belt.

_IT WAS TIME._

Destiny. Vader could see his. Visions the Force danced in his thoughts over

time.

He would defeat the Emperor. He would end the cycle of destruction, heal his

wounds, and rule forever. Vader would bring order, and the galaxy would be his.

As his shuttled settled down on this mysterious planet, Vader wonder...What

secrets would this holocron reveal? What powers would this device share with him,

helping him to achieve his destiny?

Vader exited his shuttle into an amazing world. Orange red sunset made the

landscape appear to burn. Mountains carpeted in dense jungle, with three

volcanoes spewing angrily off in the distance. Flowers 30, 40 meters tall. Four

moons hung in the sky, all different colors.

_This is a quite an extraordinary place_, thought Vader, as he quickly pushed

the thought down inside, remembering why he was here...swallowed by his darkness.

But, he could feel the Force, buzzing around him. The Force was strong and

alive on this planet. It was no wonder that a Jedi had chosen to create a

Holocron here. Vader scouted a nearby mountain with stone sculptures surrounding

its peak. He made his journey up the mountain.

He made his way up the cliff path. Stone tablets with ancient writings lined

the trail.

The Sith Lord came to a vast tunnel built into the mountain. He stepped

inside the dark, winding cave and inspected the walls.

It had ancient carvings of battles and beasts all the way around, with

numerous creatures he recognized, some he did not. A very archaic and ancient

place. It consisted of smooth stone.

The tunnel twisted and turned...and Vader could feel it again. The Force.

Getting stronger. What was waiting for him?

They passed a few alcoves, ancient statues and sculptures, until the tunnel

opened up abruptly into a massive chamber, which disappeared out of sight above.

Falls of purple water poured from his left and his right, and disappeared even

deeper below the ground. They were in the center of a great mountain. A hidden

temple. Before Vader, was a thick stone bridge. Massive. He stepped forward and

paused, contemplating his next move. His every step must be kept secret, if he

were to use this knowledge against the Emperor. He slowly walked forward,

stopping about 10 meters on the bridge. Ahead of him was a massive door against

the other side of the bridge It had ancient writings and depictions of triumph,

light over darkness. And here he was. Fitting.

Vader lowered his head in concentration, raised both hands, fists clenched,

grasping and absorbing the force, attracting it, sucking it in, bending it to his

will.

As the Force began flowing freely into him, even in this place of light, he

began pushing out, feeling, sensing, commanding the door to open. The room began

to shake, as rocks and debris began to crumble loose from the walls.

There was a loud buzzing sound that filled the air, and green light began to

glow around the carvings, tracing them. A slight crack formed in the door, and a

stream of blue light gleamed through, illuminating Vader as if he was glowing. He

pushed on, using all of his dark side concentration, as the door opened wider.

Vader stopped. It was open. It was done. As he slowed his breathing, he slowly

stepped forward, what he saw before him was quite astonishing.

A blue orb floated in the center of an ancient chamber. Statues of great

Jedi masters surrounded the room, some 20 meters tall. Vader noticed none were

smiling, all were serious and impending. He did not recognize any of them from

his Jedi studies as a young man. No matter. He was here. They were dead. As it

should be. Now and forever.

The Sith Lord reached into his belt and held up the glowing Holocron.

As he slowly circled the blue orb, he noticed it began to pulsate.

Rhythmically. After a few moments he realized it was responding in time to his

own heartbeat.

Truly amazing. Vader glanced around, and with no other noticeable artifacts

or hiding places, this must be the key he has been yearning to grasp. Vader began

to step forward, towards the fluctuating orb. As he got closer, it pulsated

stronger, matching his heartbeat. He stopped just close enough to reach the

enigma with his outstretched hand. There appeared to be something in the center

of the orb. Something white and glowing. As Vader reached forward, as the tip of

his black glove touched the blue glowing field, a hissing noise erupted from the

floor directly beneath the blue sphere. A small stone pylon began to rise from

the floor, stopping just below the orb. Vader pulled back his hand, as the orb

slowly disappeared, and left a glowing white triangle, suspended in the air.

Vader watched in awe, as the ancient Jedi device lowered itself, seemingly

on its own Force power onto the pylon. He held the Holocron closer to the

triangle shape. He realized the triangle would fit into one of the center pieces

of the Holocron. They glowed ever brighter as he brought them together.

They immediately locked into place and the Holocron began to glow like a

sun. A sharp vibration and sound ran through the chamber, as beams of light came

to life above the artifact.

A hologram! The holocron had erupted a recording of something.

A scene began to materialize before him. It started with a battle. The Clone

Wars! Super battle droids, wiping out small numbers of clones, gunships wasting

entire swathes of droids.

Jedi wielding light sabers and leading, against all odds. Vader remembered

it well.

The video faded out, to a man standing upright in formal Jedi Robes. Beneath

his robes, Lord Vader could see battle armor glitter. He had a long, dual emitter

lightsaber clipped to his belt.

A Jedi Master. The Jedi slowly lowered his hood and smiled in the hologram.

Master Nolic Skarn! Vader knew this man!

_"Greetings. I am Jedi Master Nolic Skarn, senior Lore Master of the Jedi_

_Order. This is my Holocron, and I hope my knowledge can help you become a_

_powerful Guardian of the Light."_

Jedi Master Skarn was indeed powerful in his time. Vader recalled studying

with Master Skarn, or trying too, when he was a young Jedi.

Vader, for all of his great Jedi powers, could never heal with the Force. It

frustrated him, to be so powerful, and yet no power when it came to saving

others. So he studied and worked with Skarn for a time, to no avail. Skarn

insisted Vader not despair, that his Force powers would be triumphant elsewhere.

That every Jedi played their part. Skarn was a respected and storied leader.

He triumphed in many battles and saved many lives, and was excellent with his

saber staff.

The last Vader had heard, Skarn had vanished near Sluis Van right about the

same time as Order 66. Vanished, as the rest of the Jedi had done. The Jedi were

played as the fools they were, and were now all but extinct, by Vader's own hand.

But, here he was. In search of knowledge, and here was Skarn, the exact man that

could provide this knowledge to Vader. It was the truly the will of the Force

that Vader was here, at this moment. He would learn the secrets of this holocron.

One more piece in living forever and destroying Darth Sidious.

On board the _Heart of Light_...

Sting was concerned.

He had been running around this galaxy a long time. And he had no idea what

could have committed such damage. He was sure of one thing: the Hutt's didn't

have the capacity.

Black Sun did, but there is no way the Emperor would tolerate them, or them

making a bold move like that.

The Empire. The Empire were the only ones with the money and resources to

build a superweapon, unknown, and be arrogant enough to use it against a Rebel

outpost and not care.

Sting sat back in his command chair, stroking his beard as the stars flew

by.

"Commander," called out the deck officer,

"We will be arriving in the Mikaster Sector in 2.5 standard hours."

_Great_, thought Sting, _2.5 hours until we roll the Sabaac dice._

"Thanks Trip. Keep me posted."

As Sting watched the stars zip by, he thought about the colleagues on Zelic,

and the Striker, friends that he had lost. Sting wanted to be left alone. He

wanted freedom. He wanted out of this blasted conflict. But if they didn't stand

up to the Empire, who would?

They would do their best, Sting would do his best, to keep going after the

Imperials everywhere they could, and eventually gain the upper hand. Somehow.

_Aboard the Sleight..._

"Dropping out of hyperspace in 3...2...1...,"

The ship reverted to real space.

"We're here Ma'am."

Captain Ryn stood and stretched her back.

"Thank you Sank. Everyone, prepare for docking at _Home Talon_."

The bridge was a bustle of attention and excitement.

_Home Talon _was a massive Golan defense platform that had been also turned into a

supply and referb station, complete with a cafeteria, a small cantina, and a

fitness center. At the current time, the fleet's home was in the Outer Rim,

unknown to almost everyone.

"Captain, General Iblis is hailing."

"Patch him through…"

General Iblis was a tall, aristocratic man from Correllia. He was ready to

fight the Empire any way he could, and had even helped form the Rebellion. There

had been talks he was leaving, but they seemed like lowly rumors.

"Ryn, so great to see you. I understand we may have a problem?"

"Sir, great to see you as well. Been a long time. I will be right over if

that works."

"Yes, yes. I will have a security team prepare for your arrival. Iblis out."

_Iblis will know what to do_, thought Ryn. He was like a father to her, and

she was glad Frey had sent her.

"Lieutenant Gorn, you have the bridge. Stay tight and stay sharp. I will be

in my private chambers, I have an important call to make."

Frey turned and paced out of the bridge area. He needed some inside info. He

needed someone outside Rebel command. Someone that owed him a favor.

He needed Flaunt.

Kax Flaunt was a smuggler, one of the best. He ran around the Mikaster

sector, and there was a pretty good chance he knew something. Plus, he owed Frey

big time.

Flaunt had gotten himself caught. He had been in the process of being pulled

in by a tractor beam, which happened to be connected to a _Victory _Class Star

Destroyer, when _Heart of Light_, a Nebulon-B Frigate with two compliments of XWings,

two Dreadnaughts, and a _Marauder _missile cruiser dropped out of

hyperspace.

The Rebels already had a mission in that exact area, and had orders. But

they had to come to the aid of a defenseless ship that was being assaulted by the

evil Empire.

Frey commanded an immediate attack, an all out whooping. Within minutes the

Star Destroyer was listing to one side and being pulled towards the nearest

planet.

Flaunt fell in line with the Rebel Fleet and they all hightailed it out of

there, determined to complete their assigned mission soon enough. They all made

it to the nearest safe port, and that's when Frey and Flaunt became friends.

_Either you kill your enemies, make great friends, or die in this galaxy..._

"So that is why we couldn't reach the Zelic."

More of a statement than a question, Iblis posed to Ryn.

"Yes sir."

Pacing the room, his hands clasp behind his back.

"We assumed they were just having comm issues, they did have some recently,

so we figured it was on the fritz again."

Turning to Ryn,

"But this news is terrible. Only the Empire could carry out such an attack.

We can never underestimate the Emperor. He will use any means to exact

punishment, instill fear, and gain control. Think of what it would do to the

morale of our fleet, knowing that there is an unseen weapon that is unstoppable.

Think about the fear it would cause, rippling across star systems, planets and

leaders joining the Empire, rather than become an example."

"Yes, it was horrible to see the holovids. I can't imagine how Frey must

have felt hyperspacing into that nightmare."

Iblis, stopping hard and looking up from his thinking,

"It won't happen again. Not on my watch. Get back to Frey. Tell him I am

massing half of Home Fleet, and half of Yavin Fleet. That will be close to 40

heavy ships, not counting fighter and bomber groups. I will brief high command,

and it will be kept above top secret. None of the commanders will know details

until already in hyperspace and in route."

"It will be done sir."

"And Ryn, tell Frey we will meet him in 42 standard hours at these

coordinates..."

Iblis quickly writes down a set of numbers and hands them to Ryn.

"Tell him any more info or intel he can get by the time we meet, would be

very helpful."

"Yes sir, will do." Ryn started for the door.

"Ryn?"

"Yes General?"

Iblis walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jara misses you. After this Op, how bout I arrange for a little R&amp;R, and

you can go visit for a while. She's on Dantooine now, working on a medical

research team. Besides, you've earned it. Both of you made me so proud back then,

and more than ever today."

Beaming, Ryn smiled, remembering Bel Iblis' niece and her good friend Jara.

"Thank you sir, that would be great. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Now get out there and get this thing going, we have an Empire

to punch."

Tolo was bored.

He had finished his duties for the day, and evening was approaching. He

decided to wash up at the refresher station and go grab a cool drink and see what

his friends were up to this night. Some weird things had been happening lately,

and he found himself working more, spending more and more time alone. He wasn't

sure what these weird things meant, but he was sure he didn't want it to make

things difficult for him to have friends.

Tolo tucked his hands in his pockets as the evening sun faded on the

horizon. Purple gold sky with a backdrop of stars beginning to appear, and the

first of Aresti's three moons was beginning to rise. What was I going to do with

my life? Where would life take me next? Would I live here forever? These were

questions Tolo asked of himself more and more lately.

Just as Tolo took a deep breath of cool air and started to round the corner,

he felt a strange sensation and stopped short, just as Digger rounded the corner

toward him,

almost knocking him over.

Both staring mouths open, Tolo blurred "Digger! I...I...didn't see you

there!"

Skarn smiles,

"It's ok Tolo, but you felt me."

Tolo screwed up his face in an effort to comprehend what he was just told...

"Tolo, don't dwell. Listen to me, something big has happened, and something

bigger yet to come. I must speak with you privately. Can we take a walk?"

"Sure Digger", replied Tolo, "whatever you need."

They cut down an alley and Skarn led Tolo to a trail into the brush. They

walked on a trail through one of the dense fields that stretched across Aresti.

He placed his arm around Tolo's shoulder.

"We both know you've been having difficult times lately. I'm going to

explain alot to you, so just soak it all in.

Tolo was so nervous he had no idea what was coming.

"Where do I begin?" asked Skarn.

The Jedi Master looked up at the evening sky. He smiled at Tolo.

"Let's begin."

"Five years ago I arrived here on Aresti. Not by choice. By survival. You

see, Tolo, I am a Jedi Master."

Tolo gasped and stopped short, eyes wide.

"But...b-but I thought the Jedi were all gone..."

"No Tolo. There was a great tragedy. At one time thousands of Jedi protected

and guarded the Republic. We fought in wars for the Republic. Healed for the

Republic. Negotiated for the Republic. Ultimately we were betrayed, by the

Republic.

There is an evil group of Jedi, the Sith. They have been plotting since time

could remember to destroy the good Jedi and rule the Republic. This Sith only

believe in absolute control.

The Sith only use the Force for self-power and destruction, while the Jedi

use the Force to help others.

That is what happened to end the Clone Wars. The Sith hat plotted and

schemed, and used the Clone Army to ambush the Jedi. Thousands of Jedi were

killed or captured. Many survived, and chose to go into hiding and exile. Like

me.

Tolo's head was spinning. He had so many questions.

"But why tell me this Digger? What is happening?"

"Search your feelings Tolo. You already know."

Tolo looked up, eyes shining.

"Tolo, _you _are a Jedi. You know this. The strange feelings you get, the

things you sense, that is the Force, coming alive in you. Tolo, I came here for

you. Your parents asked me to."

The words hung like a black hole over his mind. He froze. Anger started to

build.

"What?! You knew my parents?! For five years you knew, and never said a word

to me?! Why? Who are they? Where are they! What happened!?"

"Calm yourself Tolo" whispered Skarn, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am your friend. And it was necessary to protect you."

"Protect me from what Digger!?"

"Tolo, The Jedi code forbids attachment, relationships. But the code is

flawed. The Jedi have believed for eons that attachment leads to fear, anger,

jealousy, and eventually the dark side of the Force. Love is cherished by the

Jedi, it is why they do what they do. Because they love and defend all life. Your

parents found that in each other.

Your mother was a great Jedi teacher. Healer and Historian. She was

beautiful and could work miracles with her Force powers. Always smiling and kind

hearted. Overflowing with the light side of the Force.

Your father was a Saber Master. Tuned for battle. He trained in ways of the

Force regarding combat, and wielded two lightsabers. He was a living weapon, and

was never defeated in battle. He was headstrong and tough, and a General in the

Clone Wars.

Your mother was a loving dreamer. Your father hard as stone.

Your father had a vision of his son confronting the Sith someday and turning

the tide of a great war. Your mother felt it to be true. They hid you here on

Aresti in an orphan home 9 years ago, and asked that if anything were to ever

happen to them, that I would come and look after you.

I vowed to protect you and watch over you."

"Digger...what happened to them? Are they dead?"

Skarn, sitting down on a large rock and exhaling, began the tale.

"Your mother, Kayra Starwind, was in the middle of battle healing a wounded

Jedi Knight when she was ambushed by her Clone battalion. She fought them off,

allowing numerous Jedi to escape, and was ultimately killed by overwhelming

force."

Tolo head down, didn't move.

"Your father, that's a different story" Skarn laughed.

"Your father's name was Doshai Kizzik.

Doshai was in command of a Battle Group that had just ambushed and wiped out

a Trade Federation Strike Force near Sullust. He was commanding the battle group

from the bridge of his ship. He felt a ripple, tremor in the Force, then a huge

wave of pain and despair. Death.

Thousands of deaths in the Force. Doshai knew Jedi were being killed. Your

father watched as the three other _Acclamator _Class ships began surrounding his

vessel. At the time he was on the bridge of his ship, surrounded by clone

troopers and officers.

Clones began to move towards Doshai, and stated they needed to speak with

him.

Doshai felt their deceit, and in one fluid motion, grabbed a saber in each hand

from his waist, and threw them across the bridge. The clone troopers immediately

raised their weapons to fire, and a humming sound distracted them. Your father

had used the Force and ignited both lightsabers in midair. As the troopers aimed

their weapons, dual sabers whirled through the air back to Doshai, decapitating

all the troopers and returning to his hands."

Tolo sat wide eyed, jaw open…

"Doshai then began making his way around the bridge, a blur of light,

deflecting bolts, cutting down troopers. He managed to plunge his saber into the

emergency security console, immediately closing all blast doors on the ship and

locking down the bridge.

They were all dead, and no distress call had been sent.

He ran to the hyperdrive computer, and quickly typed in a set of

coordinates: A nearby star.

The goal was as the ship would be turning towards the surrounding craft, it

would make the jump to hyperspace, propelling itself through the other battle

ships, utterly destroying them, then itself imploding into a star. He would not

be followed, and thousands of clones would never hunt another Jedi again.

He cut through blast doors and ran to the escape pod area on his ship,

dispatching anyone who got in his way.

He had seconds until the jump. He made his way into an escape pod and

escaped the ship seconds before it jumped to hyperspace.

He watched as his ship plowed through two others, and knew he had succeeded.

The destruction and explosions were massive, and the shockwave sent his pod

tumbling out of control. The plan worked, but now your father had to survive the

descent to the surface.

It was rough but he made it.

He crash landed on a swampy world, practically uninhabited except for

beasts.

He made a makeshift sensor array after some time,

and made contact with me on my personal comlink.

I visited him and we spoke, trying to piece together what happened.

He asked that I gather more info, living necessities and food supplies, and

return to him. My ship could only carry one person at a time.

A couple weeks later I was returning with a trusted smuggler friend one

system away when he radioed that he needed assistance.

As soon as I could I made my way to his location.

When I arrived, I felt turmoil, the Dark Side.

I hurried to your father's location, to find him engaged in a tremendous

battle with a huge black menacing figure, with a red blade.

"A Sith!" Tolo yelled.

"Yes. As I ignited my blade, I saw Doshai get stabbed, straight through the

shoulder, then through the ribs. He refused to go down. He looked past the Sith,

and yelled at me, pushed me through the Force to go, to get away and find you.

Protect you. Before I turned to go, I watched as your father held his saber

ignited before him, on his knees, meditating, eyes closed.

The Sith stabbed forward, piercing your father's heart. He slumped and

immediately disappeared, becoming one with Force.

My smuggler friend and I high tailed it out of there, never looking back.

I made my way to you."

Skarn could see Tolo's mind spinning.

"My father was a hero. He was a champion. He fought until the very end."

"Yes."

"I want to be like my father."

Skarn could feel the Force waking in Tolo, surging to life. It was

amazing, and scary.

The boy was going to face so much...

"Commander Frey! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Asked Pax Flaunt with a sly grin.

"Flaunt, my old buddy! Thanks for returning my call so quickly. How have you

been my friend?"

"Holding it together. As always. You?"

"About the same Flaunt. Look, I won't beat around the mynock. I need your

help. We have a major issue that could threaten the Rebellion, and I need you to

try and find any info."

"Sure Frey, you know I'm here for ya, and the Rebellion."

"Good, I knew I could count on you. I need you to head to the Mikaster

sector."

"Mikaster? I'm already here. Should I be worried Frey?"

"Honestly Flaunt, I don't know. Something destroyed one of our Defense

Platforms. No survivors. We tracked it heading toward the Mikaster sector."

"I've sent Sting ahead, he should be almost there. But I need information,

connections you have that I don't. What is this thing? Rumors, sightings,

whispers, whatever. Can you get some info for me?"

"Sure Frey, I know just the place. Gimme a few hours and I'll get back to

you. Of course you'll take care of my usual fees?"

"Of course pal, and a nice cold brew when this is all over on top."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Frey, good to hear from you."

"You too Flaunt. Good luck."

And with that Frey closed the comm channel. Things were coming together.

"Sir, incoming call from Commander Ryn."

"Patch her through."

The screen materialized into Ryn, on the bridge of her ship, folks bustling

around behind.

"Frey, hello. I've just finished with General Iblis. He's all in."

"Excellent Ryn! What's the plan?"

"He will meet you in 42 standard hours at the coordinates I am transmitting

to your private comlink now. Ryn, Iblis is serious about this. He is sending half

of Home Fleet and half of Yavin Fleet. This better be good."

"Ryn, I don't think we'll have a choice. And I hope our definition of good

is the same.

"Agreed. So, where do you need me next?"

"Head to the Mikaster sector. Sting should be there any moment. He's been

given orders for strict comm silence. Jump in and give him some company. Keep an

eye on things until the battle group arrives."

"You go it."

"And Ryn, watch yourself. We don't need any more mysterious losses."

"Yes sir, agreed. Ryn out."

Sting gripped the arm of his command chair as the stars reverted to real

space.

"Here we go."

They dropped from hyperspace as everything became still.

Nothing.

Just a beautiful expanse of stars, a beautiful nebula off to the left light

years away, and a greenish-gray planet with specks of blue and clouds, orbited by

three moons all of a different color. One bright sun hung far to the right.

"Sir, we have arrived in the Mikaster sector. No other ships in the area.

Seems we are alone.

"For now," mumbled Sting.

"Ok everyone. We're on full alert. Weapons charged, shields up, scanners on.

Things I feel are going to get messy. And remember everyone, strict comms

silence. We are not here. Listen only mode."

"...and If you wish to learn more of the Force, and to find another, I will

be exiled on the planet Aresti, The Mikaster Sector."

The holocron faded out.

Vader was burning with anticipation. Hunger.

Here was a powerful Jedi Master, with knowledge to help him complete his

destiny, and Vader now had his location. He must and finish this.

Grabbing the holocron from the pedestal and whirling from the chamber, he

sprinted from the ancient temple.

Vader stormed out of the mountain and onto his shuttle.

"Pilot, contact Captain Needa. Tell him to prep for hyperspace."

Vader stood like stone in the middle of the shuttle cabin, brewing, mulling

over his next move.

Once onboard the Judicator, Captain Needa came bustling his way.

"Engines prepped, all we need is a location, My Lord."

"Aresti, Mikaster Sector."

Vader continued down the corridors of the ship to his private chamber. The

door hissed open, and shut with a dull thud when he was through. Lights began

erupting from his motion across the room. He stampeded down a small flight of

steps over to a window and gripped a guardrail.

The Sith Lord stood there. He allowed himself a small sense of satisfaction

and peace.

Vader grabbed the pulsing artifact off his belt and played it again, to the

specific spot he couldn't believe.

_"As Loremaster of the Jedi Council, I was granted certain secrets of the_

_Force. One I am most proud of, and happy to share with a fellow Jedi, is eternal_

_life."_

His brain hammered. It was here. He could kill the Emperor. He could

eradicate the Rebellion. He, Darth Vader, could rule the galaxy.

_Skarn...I need Skarn..._

Flaunt touched down and night had fallen.

He knew where to go. _The Escape Pod_.

He made his way to the cantina, and spoke to a couple beings he knew.

One, a Devoronian with a prosthetic leg. Another smuggler acquaintance. His

last with an AWOL clone trooper who was remaining very low.

He told him the person he was looking for had been seen walking towards the

edge of town with a young boy.

Flaunt patted him on the back, and slapped a couple creds down on the bar

and bought his next drink.

"Good luck my friend." he said, as he walked outside.

Flaunt worked his way through town in the direction he had been told, and

stopped short when he heard his name yelled from a nearby supply stand.

"Flaunt? Flaunt! What in dead space are you doing here?"

"Ha! Skarn my old friend, good to see you!"

Skarn jogged over smiling, and clasped arms with his old friend.

"I'm doing great, but you look like an old piece of nerf steak Skarn."

Skarn laughed hard and patted Flaunt on the shoulder, "Flaunt, I want you to

meet a good friend of mine."

Stepping to the side he introduced Tolo.

"Good ta meet ya kid. Any friend of this old creep is a friend of mine."

Skarn signaled Flaunt to follow them on a trail out of the town.

Tolo looked puzzled.

"Skarn? Is that your Jedi name?"

Skarn glanced around, then nodded.

"Yes, but do not speak of it in public. Remember, the Empire is forever on

our tails."

"Sorry Dig...I mean Skarn."

"It's ok my friend."

Skarn looked at Flaunt.

"What's the news?"

As they continued walking, Flaunt began to explain his story.

There was secret weapon of some sorts in this sector, that the Empire was on

the move, and something big was about to go down off world. Flaunt explained he

was sent to get info, and went to find Skarn, who he thought may know something.

"I knew I felt a disturbance in the Force." Skarn said,

"An impeding darkness, an impending _something_. Things are about to heat up,

and I have no doubt it's the will of the Force that we are all together at the

center of it."

"Well, despite whatever's coming, I gotta get going soon. I have to report

back to the Rebel Fleet."

"Rebel Fleet? Pax, can you get us off this rock? I need to get Tolo to the

Rebellion where we are safe."

"Sure thing buddy. We can't stand against the Empire out here gardening."

"Great," Skarn hit him on the back. "I owe you one."

"I got it made! A Jedi Master owes me a favor!"

Flaunt took on a more serious face.

"Ok, here's the deal. I have to talk to a contact and grab some supplies.

You guys gather your gear, and meet me near that old barn outside Midtown in one

hour. Got it?"

"Got it." Skarn replied, and nodded at Tolo. They followed the trail back to

Skarns hut, while Flaunt went back to town.

Skarn entered his hut and began packing his necessities. He brought out a

duffel bag and filled it with food rations, spare clothes, and a small holdout

blaster. He wanted to refrain from using his lightsaber for the time being.

Skarn put the bag over his shoulder, and watched as Tolo gathered some of

his belongings he had left at his hut earlier that day, after Skarn had explained

his parent's death.

He smiled at Tolo.

"We're gonna be quite a team."

Tolo laughed.

"The Empire won't know what hit them."

Gear gathered, the pair made it to the edge of town. It was a clear

cloudless night. The sky was beautiful, and only one of Aresti's three moons was

visible.

Skarn began to explain the Force to Tolo.

"It's everywhere, and everything. It binds all life in the galaxy together.

That's why the Jedi serve the Force, to protect it. The Sith use the Force to

their own will."

"How does someone get the Force?" Tolo asked.

"We all have the Force. It just happens to be stronger in some, and actually

shows signs of its power."

Just as they reached the barn perimeter, Skarn frowned.

"What is it?" Tolo asked worryingly.

The Jedi Master jogged over to a nearby rock and stared off into the still

evening sunset.

He remained there like a stone, and began searching the sky.

"What's wrong?" Tolo repeated.

Skarn said nothing, but began to move his head, looking to the South.

"Tolo, get inside the barn. Quickly!"

Tolo adjusted his pack ran without question, pulling the old door closed

behind him.

He crouched down and peaked between the crooked boards, watching Skarn

closely.

The Jedi stepped off the rock into a small patch of dirt, and clasped his

hands in front of him. He then lowered his head, and stood like a statue,

sleeveless robes swishing slightly.

He felt it. The Dark Side. It was coming. Here.

Skarn began drawing in on the Force, pulling it, retaining it, like his body

was a vacuum.

The darkness was getting closer, a hurricane through the peaceful sky.

Skarn raised his head and opened his eyes to see a craft approaching. An

Imperial shuttle.

Skarn didn't move his head, but spoke loudly.

"Tolo, whatever happens, no matter what, you must not come out. You must

stay hidden. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Tolo returned. He shook slightly in fear.

The shuttle approached and touched down about 100 meters away.

The troop ramp hissed open, as a tall and impending robed figure strode out,

dressed completely in black.

The figure was flanked by Imperial Stormtroopers with blasters.

The hurricane had arrived.

Skarn remained still.

The figure marched forward, stopping a few meters away, surveying Skarn as

the troopers flanked him.

The black monster gave off an aura of darkness like a storm cloud.

A deep, monotone, breathing sound erupted from its skull-like helmet. On his

belt, he sighted a lightsaber on a metal hook. Skarn took everything in

carefully.

_A Sith?_

"Master Skarn, you look well." bellowed a deep voice.

_How does it know my name? _Skarn wondered, puzzled.

"Seems rude, that you speak my name, but have not properly addressed

yourself-"

"Darth Vader." The figure in black replied, cutting Skarn off.

They began pacing, sizing each other up...

"A Sith then. 'Darth' Vader you say? Hmmm. Never heard of you."

The metal beast leaned on its left foot slightly, fidgeting.

"And it seems you came ready for violence."

"Well, I wouldn't be armored by choice. Someone you knew well made me into

this. Do you recall your old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The Stormtroopers continued edging around Skarn.

"Kenobi?" Skarn responded, quicker and louder than intended.

"What do you know of Kenobi? He was a great Jedi. A master in every sense.

Obi-Wan was the epitome of what it meant to be a Jedi."

"Yes. _Was _is correct, Master Skarn. Kenobi is gone. Vanished. Like the rest

of the Jedi. You see Master Skarn, I destroyed the Jedi. I wiped them out. I am

Sith."

The Stormtroopers had now fully encircled Skarn.

Skarn enraged, remembered what Vorn had told him about the Jedi Temple.

_This thing... _he fumed, _murdered my friends._

"I can feel your anger Master Skarn. You wish to destroy me. Not very Jedi

of you."

"And what would you know of being a Jedi?" he shot back.

"If only you knew the truth, but we both know you could not handle it."

"The truth of what?"

"In time, Master Skarn. I need you. You have something I desire greatly.

Knowledge."

"The only thing you will be learning today is that your arrogance blinds

you, and as long as there are Jedi who still draw breath, you will never reign

supreme. _Sith_."

Skarn was able to deliver the word as a curse.

At that moment, Skarn drew out his staff, igniting one end, then the other.

He held at his side as the golden beams burned to life.

"Ah yes," Vader said, menacingly, "The weapon of the ancient Jedi. I have looked

forward to a challenge. I have no doubt you would be quite a test for me, Master

Skarn, but I have no desire to fight you or harm you. As I said, I need you."

"Nice sentiments, monster. I will die and give myself to the Force before I

give a Sith Lord anything."

Skarn then hurled his lightsaber directly at Vader as if it were a javelin.

Vader growled and raised his forearm, blocking the blade. Sparks seemed to

explode off of the Sith Lords armor as the spinning blade veered to the left.

Three Stormtroopers were caught in the propeller of energy, and tossed to the

grounded with deep wounds. The saber made its way back to the Jedi Master, who

caught it with one hand, spinning it over his head, then bringing it into a Niman

guard stance.

The other troopers raised their weapons to fire, but Vader held up his fist.

"No! He is mine."

His crimson blade sprang to life as he marched straight towards Skarn.

Skarn began by lunging forward, straight at Vader's chest. Vader easily

blocked the blade, knocking it to the side with his increased strength.

As Vader spun his own blade to deliver a blow, he felt a sharp warning, and

half turned to see a trooper flying at him through the air. Vader whirled, and

let the trooper strike a rock and lay motionless.

The Sith Lord, enraged, began swinging in form, taking it to Skarn. He only

wanted to wound, not kill. He pressed on, increasing his speed and accuracy

against Skarn's wall of energy.

As Vader had Skarn on the defensive, blades whirling, crashing, parrying,

Skarn closed his eyes completely.

Vader kept on the offensive, searching for an opening, but could not find

one. Just then Vader heard a 'click', as the two remaining Stormtroopers opened

fire on him.

Vader flipped out of the way and began blocking bolts. He could feel Skarn

controlling them. Battle meld. Skarn was indeed powerful.

He realized time was short, and leaped forward, striking down the two

troopers. He turned to confront Skarn and was Force blasted backwards against the

rocky ground.

Breathing hoarsely through his respirator and slowly coming to his feet,

Skarn spoke.

"Please leave us. This will not end good for you. I am more powerful. The

Force is with me, Darth Vader."

Getting to his feet, and disengaging his saber, Vader replied.

"Yes, Master Skarn. It is with you. But you underestimate the power of the

Dark Side, as all Jedi do."

The Sith raised his hand and lifted Skarn off the ground, choking him. The

Jedi dropped his lightsaber to the dirt. Skarn did all he could to use the Force,

clawing at his throat.

"I do not want to hurt you, but you have left me no choice."

Vader reignited his blade, and prepared to strike Skarn,

wounding him enough to win the battle.

At that moment, Vader felt something. A warning. As he held Skarn in the

air, he turned toward the barn entrance, to see a young man. An apprentice!

He could feel the power within the boy.

"Skarn, you've kept a secret. Now he's mine."

The Jedi fought with all his being, and could not budge the invisible grip.

"You will see in time. The Dark side of the Force is the only path for those

that truly want to understand. To know power."

Vader turned and raised his blade, looking into Skarns face. Skarn closed

his eyes to let go and allow the Force to take control, but the blow never

arrived. Instead there was a massive blast of shrapnel, followed by a sound of

thunder cracking through the air.

Skarn was knocked free, flying and tumbling through the air and onto the

ground, hard.

Vader was launched, twisting and being bombarded by wooden beams, pieces of

the barn.

He hit the ground and slid on his side in the rocks, unsure of what just

happened.

Both masters rose to see the boy, standing, hands outstretched.

He had done this.

He had created the Force blast powerful enough to overtake a Sith Lord.

Both men were in shock. Both men needed him alive.

Another sound of thunder overhead, as Flaunt flew over in his YT-2400

freighter.

His ship spun in and turned overhead, opening a stream of fire from the

front cannons directly at Vader.

Vader dove and flipped, dodging out of the way as the ship came lower and

lower.

"Run Tolo! Run!" yelled Skarn.

Tolo sprinted with all the speed he could muster towards where the ship was

hovering. The boarding ramp lowered as he approached. Tolo paused for a second

and looked back,

"Go Tolo! Do not stop!"

Tolo turned and leapt, grabbing onto the ramp and pulling himself upward.

Just then Flaunt yelled back from the cockpit, "C'mon kid, strap in, we have

more incoming ships! We gotta run!"

As Tolo ran into the hold, the ship began to lift off. Flaunt opened fire on

the Imperial shuttle below, hitting the fuel reserve tank and setting off a

intense explosion that blinded him for a moment as the viewport automatically

adjusted. "You're on your own Skarn. Good luck."

Flaunt mumbled to himself, and punched the throttle skyward. Tolo ran to the

cockpit, yelling at Flaunt to turn back.

"Kid, there's an Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit! Strap in we gotta go!"

Tolo sat in the copilots chair and buckled down.

Vader switched off his saber, and clipped it to his belt.

Skarn turned, not sure what to expect.

"Calm yourself Master Skarn. The battle is over. I have an Imperial shuttle

incoming, accompanied by a group of TIE Fighters. We will board my ship, and

there we will talk, one master to another."

"I will talk. I will be civil. Just long enough to defeat you."

"You will be disappointed."

"We shall see." Replied Skarn.

Flaunt exited the planet's atmosphere. Complete wonder took over Tolo

"Ah. You've never been off world? This must be a bit weird for you."

"Yes. I only wish it weren't under these circumstances."

"Ya, me too kid. We'll get right to Skarn as soon as possible, I promise."

Flaunt began punching in an emergency code. He had to get the boy to

Commander Frey, and tell him everything.

"Attention, attention. This is _Black Avra _with an emergency message. Anyone

respond, please."

"I repeat, this the _Black Avra_, broadcasting emergency message..."

"_Black Avra_, This is Captain Sting, Rebel Intelligence vessel _Heart of_

_Light_. We are under orders of strict comms silence. This better be good."

"_Heart of Light_, this is Captain Flaunt. We just escaped the surface of

Aresti. There is an Imperial Star Destroyer on the dark side of the planet in

orbit, and Imperials have landed. I am in possession of a valuable asset, and

another was captured on planet."

"Captain Flaunt, please repeat: You have a valuable asset?"

"I'd rather not discuss it over open comms. Sir, if I may, I was in contact

with Commander Frey. I was sent here on an intel mission. Let me dock and assist

you in any way."

"That is good news Captain. Dock with The Heart of Light at these

coordinates. I will give you a full detail on what's happening. Commander Frey is

on his way."

Master Skarn stood just behind the pilots on the bridge of the Imperial Star

Destroyer, hands in stun cuffs.

Lord Vader stood at his side.

"I would ask you to join me, but I know better. Your path is chosen. After I

gather the information I need, I will give you a quick death."

"Lucky me."

"There is no such thing as luck, only the Force, Master Skarn. You of all

should know this."

"I know more than you could ever dream of retaining."

A flash of anger twinged inside Lord Vader.

The Sith Lord continued breathing in the deep, monotone echo.

The ship's Captain approached.

"Report, Captain Needa."

"Lord Vader, we are ready to depart. Destination?"

"Vjun, Captain."

"Yes, My Lord."

Needa nodded and began handing out orders to the bridge staff.

Skarns thoughts flipped like pages in an ancient book.

"Vjun? That is an ancient planet. A _Sith _planet."

"Yes, Master Skarn. And there your Jedi powers will be rendered useless over

time. You will not resist me."

This was the first moment of dread that Skarn began to feel.

_Remain strong, _he repeated in his mind.

The ship was moving forward above the planet, coming around to the day side,

when the Captain called.

"Lord Vader, ships dropping from hyperspace and incoming directly ahead."

"Who are they Captain?"

Just then the Intelligence Officer jumped in,

"Sir, twenty seven Rebel ships just dropped out of hyperspace directly on

our nose!"

Vader growled. No matter. Flies he would disperse of.

Skarn felt hope.

"Captain Needa, turn the ship away from the planet, and proceed with the

jump to hyperspace."

"Yes my Lord."

As the _Judicator _made its turn to prepare the jump, an alarm sounded.

"Sir! Another thirteen heavy ships just dropped from hyperspace on our left

flank. All Rebels sir!"

Vader's gears turned in his head. This was all the work of the Force. It was

working against him.

The Sith glanced left out of the command view port, then right. The Rebels

had them cornered, back against the planet below.

"Captain, ready for battle."

Flaunt stood on the bridge of the _Heart of Light _with Sting.

"So this weapon is here?" Flaunt asked.

"We haven't found it, but we tracked it to this system. The Rebel fleet will

be here soon with Iblis, Frey, and Ryn."

Flaunt nodded.

"Now who is this asset you have? And who is the one that Star Destroyer

has?"

Flaunt looked Sting in the eyes,

"I'm not sure I should say. They are very valuable, and willing to help the

Rebels. I will tell you everything when the fleet is here."

"Very well."

"I'll head back to the _Avra _and await orders, Captain."

"I'll comm you orders when they're available. And nice meeting you, Flaunt."

"You too, Sting."

Flaunt made his way back to the _Avra _and started up the ship.

Tolo sat up in the copilot's chair.

"What's going on"

"A whole lot I didn't expect. The Rebels are interested in you and Skarn,

though. Don't worry, I didn't tell them about you being Jedi."

Tolo nodded.

"We going to get Skarn?"

Flaunt dropped the Black Avra from the Rebel ships hanger, and began a slow

descent into space.

"They have a plan."

Flaunt stopped his ship within good distance of the Heart of Light and sat

back in his chair.

"The Empire's got something going on here. We're getting Skarn, but the

Rebellions after some super weapon."

Tolo lifted an eyebrow.

"A super weapon?"

"Don't ask me kid. We're getting Skarn, that's all that counts."

The Imperial Star Destroyer began speeding away from the planet.

Just then, an armada of Rebellion ships dropped out of hyperspace directly

in front of the Star Destroyer.

A moment later, a second squadron appeared.

"Ya, they got a plan."

General Garm Bel Iblis stood at the helm of his modified Rendili Hyperworks

Dreadnaught. A Star Destroyer was making way toward his battle group.

"Power shields and charge turbolasers. Launch all Hanger A fighters and all

hanger C bombers. Stay tight. Commander Frey, lead your group at the right flank

of that Destroyer."

"Roger, General."

"Captain Sting, I want Rogue Squadron to harass and distract that Destroyer

as much as possible. Keep it heavy on the shield generators."

"You got it, General."

"Ryn, advance and focus on the underbelly shield generator. If we you that

down, we take out its engines. Clear?"

"Yes General, advancing now."

General Bel Iblis sat back in his command chair and surveyed the scene for

anything he may be missing. Confident in his plan, he continued issuing orders.

He could not suffer defeat here. He was so close. He could not fail.

"Launch two squadrons of fighters and bombers at the larger group with the

dreadnaught." Vader ordered.

"Command all remaining squadrons at the two smaller groups of corvettes and

light cruisers. We will create hole large enough to punch through and jump to

Vjun."

"Yes My Lord."

"Raise shields to double front. I want maximum power to engines. Only target

ships to kill."

_Better to play it safe_, Vader thought.

"Yes Lord Vader."

"This is the will of the Force." Skarn said out loud.

"All of this here, this moment." The Jedi Master eye balled his saberstaff

in Vaders hand.

"You will not be victorious today, Darth Vader. The light will always win,

in the end."

"This isn't over, Master Skarn."

Skarn wasn't watching the Sith Lord anymore. He was focusing intently on the

battle.

"These Rebels will perish."

A squadron of X-Wings flew far too close to the bridge, and lit the viewport

with bright flame of proton torpedoes.

The Imperial crew ducked and flinched.

"Calm yourselves. The shields will hold. They are no danger." barked Captain

Needa.

"But I still am."

Everyone turned, including Vader, and watched as Jedi Master Tolic Skarn

lifted his arms and shoved them forward.

There was a blast of wind, and two of the front viewports shattered,

instantly sucking command crew members into the vacuum of space.

Vader grabbed and used the Force to hold a nearby handrail, dropping Skarns

saberstaff in the process, as materials and crew members flew around the command

floor.

The emergency blast doors began to close automatically to the emergency

alarms, and the winded Sith Lord looked up to see Skarn flip into the air,

somersault, and land on the other side of the bridge doors just as they closed,

lightsaber in stun cuffed hands.

The Jedi Master ran. He ran with all of his power toward the escape pod bay.

Four troopers rounded the corner and raised their weapons. Skarn lifted his

hands and took two blaster bolts right on his stun cuffs, blasting them apart and

freeing himself.

He flipped over the troopers, kicking one in the back as he landed, knocking

him against the bulkhead and knocking the wind from him. He ignited his blade in

a flash, swung left then right, slicing troopers two and three in half.

Skarn felt a tingle, and ducked as the last trooper fired from directly

behind him, the shot skimming his hair and impacting the wall ahead. Skarn

rolled, spun, and thrust his saber upwards, impaling the last trooper's chest. He

crashed forward, dead.

No time. He had a few minutes max. He could feel Vader. Vader could feel

him.

He continued on to the escape pod area.

Skarn ducked inside, and plunged his lightsaber into the door controls,

sealing it for good.

He quickly rummaged throughout the pod, tossing bags of rations and tools

across the floor.

Eventually he found a small holocom. He tuned it to a frequency code he knew

a friend always had turned on.

"Flaunt! Flaunt! It's Skarn!"

A couple seconds went by and Flaunt replied.

"What are you doing? Are you still on that Destroyer?"

"Not for long. I'm jumping in an escape pod right now. Don't pick me up.

First, they will try to capture me in their tractor beam, I need you to buzz the

hull and destroy that tractor beam, then you can pick me up."

Skarn heard a loud whoop from the comm.

"There goes some more TIEs!"

"Flaunt!"

"I got, I got it. On my way, eject now."

Skarn switched off the comm and went to shut the pod door, just as a laser

bolt seared over his head.

Stormtroopers charged down the hallway toward the pod.

Skarn wirled his saber like a propeller, sending all the bolts back to its

owner.

The Stormtroopers fell, and Darth Vader charged into the hallway.

Skarn sent a Force blast at the Sith Lord's legs, tripping him.

Vader turned the trip into a fast somersault. He was gaining ground.

Skarn reacted in pure instinct, and hurled his lightsaber at the rampaging

Sith.

He shut the pod door, immediatly ejecting it from the Star Destroyer.

He twirled through space and felt a shudder, as the tractor beam began to

take hold. After a moment, he felt a large shockwave, sending the pod even

further out of control.

He managed to gaze out of the circular viewport, and saw Flaunts vessel

letting loose all weapons on the Destroyers tractor beam housing.

Skarn tumbled back in the escape pod, rolling on the floor and hitting his

shoulder on a wall light.

He felt a final thud, and fell face first onto a poorly cushioned seat.

Flaunt had attached the pod to his ship. He was free.

"Flaunt to Sting, do you read?"

"Go ahead Flaunt."

"We have the asset. The Star Destroyers tractor beam is destroyed."

"Good work Flaunt. Now get out of there. We are losing too many ships.

Command is sounding a retreat. This is not the weapon we were looking for."

"Roger Sting. Send me rendezvous coordinates and I will make the jump to

hyperspace."

A few minutes later, they were gone.

The commanders of the Rebellion all sat at the large rectangle conference

table.

Flaunt, Skarn, and Tolo had all been gathered for questioning.

Iblis began.

"Is it correct you are Jedi Master Nolic Skarn?"

The Jedi nodded.

"Yes. This is my apprentice, Tolo. We are prepared to serve the Rebellion

any way possible."

Iblis smiled.

"I am honored, Master Jedi. It's always good to have a Jedi on your side.

The Rebellion welcomes you."

Skarn smiled back.

"Thank you, General. It is also an honor to meet such a great strategist."

"As for Captain Flaunt," Iblis glanced at the smuggler, "What are you

prepared to do for the Rebellion?"

Frey stood before Flaunt could respond.

"He's with me, regardless of his status. He's a good man. I think you'll

find his background intriguing."

Frey sat back down, and nodded his head at Flaunt.

"Thanks pal. I know I'm not your most valued asset, but I too am ready to

serve the Rebellion. Me and Skarn go back a ways. You see, I was a Republic

Sector Ranger. I liked working with Jedi, and helped them during the Purge. Any

time you need my blaster or ship, just call. And if payments an issue..."

Iblis held up his hands.

"No issues at all, Captain. I am honored to accept your service to the

Rebellion. We need all hands to get this Empire on its knees."

Flaunt saluted and grabbed his black trench coat.

"I'm off to my ship. Call me if you need me, I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Iblis, Sting, and Ryn all stood and saluted.

Frey gave him a pat on the back.

Iblis sat back down as Flaunt left the room.

"Now onto the topic of Jedi again."

The Jedi both nodded.

"Would you be interested in joining our Special Operations unit? I believe

your skills would be much better used in infiltration."

"Of course, General. Before we start anything, I would like to know more

about this reported super weapon?"

Iblis glanced at Ryn, Sting and Frey.

"Frey can explain."

Frey sat down and handed Skarn some datapads.

"A space station by the name of Zelic was destroyed recently."

Skarn handed a datapad to Tolo, and began reading details.

"We know only a small amount of facts. The weapon was obviously singular,

and is armed with a Class 4 or higher hyperdrive. The fastest ship I've ever

heard to date was a Class 5. Scoring on the remnants of Zelic indicate the

weapons of the vessel were phrik laced. Phrik is a rare metal and can break

through almost any material. I don't know how, but they managed to put something

with something and made a phrik based laser system."

Skarn furrowed his brow and nodded.

"No wreckage of the attacker?"

"Nope. I think that's the weirdest part. No traces of anything, no metals

other than the phrik weaponry, no energy readings, no-"

Tolo spoke up.

"What's this?" he asked.

Frey reached for the datapad and read what Tolo had highlighted and zoomed

in on.

"The gravity of the station was offline before the attack?"

Frey nodded and projected the image into the air and laid the datapad on the

table.

"This airlock switch," he pointed at an almost miniscule piece of metal

floating amongst the ruin of Zelic, "is on standby mode. That only happens when a

system shutdown happens, or the gravity is completely removed."

Ryn frowned too and pointed at a whole area of junk.

"Look at how the metal is bent in the middle on all these pieces, as if

pinched. Something grabbed hold here!"

Sting jumped in too.

"What if the station was pulled from its orbit? It's obviously not in its

original spot, but we thought that was from the explosion."

Iblis nodded.

"The station was ripped from orbit. That's why half these corvettes and

fighters have no cannon and energy damage, they were simply smashed to bits by

the station."

"What could possibly drag a space station from orbit," Skarn said, "have a

Class 5 hyperdrive, and enough weaponry to annihilate 3 Correlian Corvettes and

the remnants of a space station?"

Iblis shook his head.

"Thank you, Master Jedi's. We will continue this later. Go get some rest,

you've had quite a day."

The Jedi stood, bowed, and exited the room in unison.

They walked side by side down the corridors of the dreadnaught.

"Ready to start your training, Tolo?"

Tolo smiled widely.

"Yes, Master. And I have also been doing some deep thinking."

"About what, my young apprentice?"

"My path. My name."

"Ah! I see…and what have you decided?"

"Starwind."

His master turned and smiled. "Tolo Starwind. Sounds like a great Jedi name

if I ever heard one." Tolo smiled from ear to ear.

Skarn put his arm on his apprentices shoulder.

"Let's go see Flaunt. I'm sure he could teach you a few things I couldn't."

"Right behind you."

Master and apprentice both smiled, as they walked down the dreadnaught

hallway.

_It was time._

Lord Vader was angry.

Was the Force intentionally trying to thwart him?

Everything had fallen in place, presented itself to him.

The holocron. The ancient temple.

The finding of Skarn.

But yet it was not to be. Skarn was gone, and Vader had learned nothing.

Vader looked down at the saberstaff in his hand.

It would now become a relic, a part of his collection.

He would need his solitude on Vjun, allowing the Dark side to consume him.

He must meditate and study the Force.

He was powerful, more powerful than his master,

but he still had so much to learn. The dark side was everything, everywhere,

eternal.

And some day Vader would be too.


End file.
